A rather Unique Harry: Year One
by Flame05
Summary: Poor Dumbledore didn't know there was even a such thing as autism, much less high functioning autism. And that kids with high functioning autism are rather intelligent and near impossiable to manipulate. DisorderHarry. May be pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm typing this story with three different goals. One to kill time, two to educate you, and three to see the out come of this story. **

**The first chapter might be dull. But I'll get better. And its my first Harry Potter story give me a break.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A lone figure walked down Private Drive on a cold November night.

He sighed to himself. Yesterday had been Halloween, and in the middle of that Halloween night a man tried to kill a child. That child was now an orphan. And the man died.

All day wizards had celebrated the death of the Dark Lord. Voldemort. Not giving a second thought to the two whom had given there life away to save a child. No one thought of the fate of the child they now praised like a god.

The figure, Albus Dumbledore, stopped in front of a house. Number four Privet Drive. The house looked the same as every other house in the within a good two miles. White with a gray roof, perfectly cut lawn, white fence, a few flowers here and there. It would make a normal person sick to look at it. But then again, Albus was never a normal man.

A cat approached the lone man and transformed into a stern looking women clad in green robes. Her stern face looked rather displeased. It was understandable, she had sat in front of what some people would call a cookie cutter house (**1**) all day.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." The stern women greeted.

"I should have known you would be here Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore replied.

"Are the rumors I heard true?"

"Yes," the man replied gravely. "The good and the bad."

"And the boy?"

"Hagrid is bringing him."

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall asked unsurely.

"Ah, Professor I would trust Hagrid with my life." The older man replied.

At that moment a large light appeared in the sky followed by the noise of a motorcycle. Both the Professors looked up to see a red flying motorcycle. Driving the motorcycle was a rather large man, the man was clothe in what seemed to be a rather large brown trench coat, the mans scruffy beard and equally scruffy hair blew in the wind as he steered the bike down toward the earth and landed right before the two professors. The man stepped of the bike, "Professor Dumbledore sir, McGonagall" he greeted.

"You had no problems I trust Hagrid." Dumbledore asked politely.

"No sir.." Hagrid started walking towards the Professors. "He fell asleep while we were flying." Hagrid glanced down at a bundle handing from around his torso. "I tried not to wake him." He then handed the baby over to Dumbledore. "Here you go."

Dumbledore took hold of the baby and started towards the house behind him. McGonagall quickly followed behind him. "Now Albus." She stared with a desperate voice. "Do you really think its safe?" She paused and looked at the house with a stern glare. "These people I watched them all day, they are the worst muggles imaginable. They…" she did not get to finish.

"Are the only family he has." Dumbledore cut her off.

McGonagall use her wit in a last attempt to change his mind. "This child will be famous. There won't be a child who does not know his name."

"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "He is far better off growing away from all that fame….until he is ready." McGonagall winched, her plan had backfired. She watched as Albus placed the baby gently on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive.

Hagrid at this point started sobbing quietly. "There, there Hagrid…" Dumbledore turned to him. "Its not really good-bye after all."

Hagrid nodded to the professor. And watched as Dumbledore placed a letter on top of the sleeping baby boy that sleep slightly on the door-step. And with that and one final look at the baby the three adults left the baby there on the door-step waiting to be found by his aunt and uncle when they awoke.

Unfortunately for the baby on the door-step it was There o'clock am so that would not be for a good four hours. And if that was not bad enough for the poor thing it was the middle of fall in a country that got rather could and the only thing covering him was a rather tattered looking blanket. And what was probably the worst part for the baby was that the wizards where completely ignorant of fine science and psychology. Other wise the wizard would have probably been aware that due to the trauma that the young baby had been threw in the last two days and the cold weather being exposed to his body for more then a few hours with little warmth could be dangerous to a growing child's brain waves and could cause a change in brain waves. (**2**)

Thus starting a mental disorder for Harry Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one **

**A genius and his best friend**

A ten-year old Harry Potter sat on his bed in the smallest room of number four Privet Drive. He smiled to himself as he closed his book, The Hunchback of Notre Dame By Victor Hugo, and placed it on the side table next to his twin bed.

It had been ten years since his aunt Petunia had found him on the door-step while fetching the milk. At first his relatives had been angry and scornful to him. They refused to feed him more then absolutely necessary to keep him alive and made him do all the chores by himself. And like had nothing but scornful words to him. But come his fourth birthday and the start of kindergarten that changed. The teachers came to the Dursleys with wide grins. They told the Dursleys that Harry showed signs of high functioning autism, the same type of autism Albert Einstein had, and talked about the benefits of having an autistic child in the house hold.

After that the Dursleys attitude toward Harry had changed. They had moved him out of the cupboard and into Dudley's second bed room, Dudley had not been happy about this. So for six years when ever a autism program had come up, such as suffers for autism, Harry and Dudley would go. Dudley went because Harry was allowed to bring someone the child felt comfortable around to. This was because most autistic children did not have friends and either preferred to be alone or had trouble with socialization.

Harry smiled to himself some more. Dudley was the only person in the world that Harry had even tried to keep as a true companion. This had stunned Dudley greatly. But more then that it had made him angry.

It had infuriated Dudley at first that when ever he had his gang chase Harry, Harry would not run, that when he would punch Harry, Harry would just smile at him and take the hit, or that when he insulted Harry, Harry would just smile and laugh with him. Harry never got mad at Dudley, not once, and that just made Dudley angrier. But what made him the most angry was when Harry told Dudley he was his best friend, that every year Harry would work around the neighborhood to earn money to buy Dudley something nice for his Birthday and Christmas, and that he would always take the blame for things Dudley did.

Dudley would never know whether Harry had planned it with a great deal of patients or whether Harry truly wanted Dudley to be his friend, but after the first three years of knowledge of Harry's autism Dudley felt something he never felt before. Guilt. Harry had only ever been nice to him. And he had been horrible. So the seven year old started to act nicer to Harry and even took him as his first non-gang-of-bullies friend. And Harry had become the holder of not only Dudley's trust but many of his secrets as well.

Soon Dudley had convinced his parents to buy Harry his own clothes rather then just wearing Dudley's over sided hand me downs. But they ran into a problem, Harry did not like the modern day clothing at all and continued to wear Dudley's old clothes. That was until a women named Ping opened a store in London. (**3**)

Miss Ping was a women from Tibet, whom traveled the world collecting things from every country, such as paintings, furniture, toys, etc. So she ended up opening a store to sell some of the artifacts now that she married and was planning on starting a family.

Harry took one look at the clothes and knew he had found his clothes store. It was less expensive then most modern clothes, and they were things he liked. Harry fell in love with this store. Where else in London could you find Japanese Yukata or an Egyptian turbans or jewels from India, or even a porcelain tea set hand made and hand painted in China.

That's when the second part of Harry's autism kicked in. Obsession. Obsession was one of the most important parts of autism. It is what makes there careers later in life. Some children would get obsessions with patterns some with politics. But one thing was for sure, that child would be successful. And Harry became obsessed with other countries. And he wanted to know everything about them, race, language, religion, cultures, everything. He would spend hours of his reading books about every country, soaking the information like a sponge with his photographic memory. Sometimes he would even forget to eat or sleep.

But the world was not Harry's only obsession. The fine arts was also part of his obsession. From acting to cooking to fine literature. And that's how he connected to aunt Petunia.

Harry could feel himself getting excited thinking about his adopted mother. Harry never had the chance to know his mother. And autistic children were always closest to there mothers. Only there mothers were allowed to hug and kiss them after the age of four. So not having a mother Harry turned to his aunt and claimed her as his mother.

Petunia whom always wanted a family member to go to ballets and plays with her embraced the opportunity, Dudley hated the arts and Vernon always feel asleep. Petunia soon became as close to Harry as she was to Dudley. They often spent hours talking about Shakespeare and the fine ballets of Tchaikovsky.

Harry stood from his bed and walked over to his dresser. It was a Chinese style dresser he brought form Miss Ping Years ago. Nailed to the wall on top the dresser was a mirror.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He had let his hair grown to about mid-back, as was tradition in most customs, only ever cutting the dead ends off to make it look healthy. He stared at his green slightly curved eyes. He had no need for glasses. He had perfect twenty-twenty vision.

Harry smiled to himself again. Today was Dudley's birthday. They were going to the zoo.

He looked down to the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. "_What should I wear today_?" He thought to himself. He had to dress nice for Dudley today. What did he have that would attract the least stares.

He ended up pulling out traditional black Chinese style pants. And a traditional black Chinese style shirt with a silver asin style dragon on the back. And he pulled his hair in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. This was the outfit least likely to gain attention. Its not like he was wearing his purple turban with the red fake ruby at the center. That got stares.

He opened the top drawer and pulled out a square gift, wrapped in blue wrapping paper, and topped with a green bow. Green and blue were Dudley's favorite colors.

He exited his room and started down the stairs. He glanced at the clock, six am. He should start breakfast.

He entered the kitchen and placed his gift to Dudley on the table. Harry started toward the stove. He pulled the bottom open and pulled out a pan. He would make bacon today and eggs. That's Dudley's favorite.

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out ten slices of bacon and twelve eggs. Dudley and Uncle Vernon would eat all the bacon themselves, mother and him didn't eat thing made out of pig meat. And Lord forbid if there wasn't enough eggs.

An hour later many thumping noises could be heard coming down the stairs. Harry smiled to himself again, Dudley has awoken. He always woke up earlier on his birthday.

Dudley entered the kitchen with a rather large smile on his face. "Morning Harry."

Harry tuned and smiled and waved at him. Harry never talked much, and when he did it was always of the utmost importance.

Dudley smiled even more at the sight of his favorite breakfast food. "Bacon?" Harry nodded. "Eggs?" Harry nodded again. Dudley looked around a little. "Presents?" Harry nodded again. "Forty-seven." Harry relied.

Dudley shrugged. "Mom and dad will buy me another to even it up to last year."

Dudley toke his seat at the round table. Harry set the now finished bacon and eggs on the table. Then he sat out to start mothers tea. Mother Petunia loved black tea.

"Are you exited about the zoo today Dudley?" Harry asked curiously. He turned to Dudley who's mouth was full of bacon. Dudley nodded his head. Harry turned back to the bacon and put on his easy smile. Harry loved animals, he couldn't wait to see the tigers and the grey wolves. The zoo they were going to had beautiful white tigers there.

The soft thumping of mothers foot-steps could be heard coming down the stairs. Harry turned his head toward the doorway of the kitchen entrance. Mother walked in and immediately strolled toward Dudley with a hug and a 'Happy birthday my little Dudley-kens'.

Uncle Vernon would be the last to awaken as per usual. That was fine with Harry, Harry and Uncle Vernon were not close at all. And when Vernon did come down Harry's happy flew right out the house.

Harry was the last to sit down and start on his breakfast. Harry didn't eat much so he was also the first one finished. He waited quietly for the others to finish to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The zoo was, in Harry's personal opinion, the best part of the day. The tigers were fed today. So he got to watch Kuna and Ala being fed horse muscle, their favorite according to the lady feeding them.

The wolves were just a joy for Harry to watch. Prancing around and playing with the cubs. The elders of the pack stalked around the trees placed there to make it feel like the tundra they grew in.

Harry didn't enjoy watching the lions. Beautiful as they are with their rugged manes and long muscular bodies they seemed to dependent. it's a fact that the male lions never hunted, and they depend entirely on the females and their hunting ability and wit to survive in the harsh deserts. And then the male lions ate first and if there was anything left the females would eat it. It was sickening.

Today you could also hold the eagle your arm in the bird house. But you had to have a glove. Harry didn't bother holding them, he merely stroked the soft feathers and watched where its intelligent eyes stared. Eagles were such beautiful and intelligent creatures. Its no wonder the Americans chose the eagle as there symbol.

The badgers were in Harry's personal opinion, charming in there own unique way. Not Beautiful like the tigers or the eagles, and not handsome as the wolves of the lions. But charming never the less. Always digging underground and helping the clans of badgers gather. Hard working and charming creatures that worked for respect and darn well deserved it.

But the most interesting part of the day had to be the snake house.

Harry and Dudley stood in front of a glass wall of the first snake in the lone narrow cave that was the snake house.

Dudley was rather unhappy that the snake refused to move. Dudley knocked on the glass hard.

Dudley frowned when the snake refused to move. Harry couldn't blame the snake. Having to sit there all day watching people press there faces against the glass that protected you from slimy abusing hands.

"_Poor thing._" Harry thought to himself. He stared at the snake for awhile. The sign said it was breed in captivity. It must be sad to be alone for that long.

"You poor thing." Harry said to the snake. "Don't mind Dudley he doesn't know better."

The snakes head perked up. His triangular shaped head stared up at him. It dark eyes calculating.

Harry was taken aback. "Can you understand me?"

The snake nodded.

Harry pulled his hand through his hair. "I've never talked to a snake before. Do you talk to people often?"

The snake shook his head.

"I don't blame you. People are stupid, individuals are smart." Harry laughed at his little joke.

"Mom!! Dad!! Come look what the snake is doing!!!" Dudley's voice sounded though the cave.

The next thing Harry knew he was on the ground, he looked up and saw Dudley pressing his face to the glass wall of the cage. Harry knew Dudley didn't mean to nock him down, but he was unset just a little by the look the snake was giving his only friend.

And then the glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the cage.

The next thing Harry knew was that the zoo filled with screams about a snake and about a boy trapped in the snake house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on his bed was a frown pasted on his face. Uncle Vernon blamed him for what happened at the zoo.

Harry didn't see how it was his fault. It was an unexplainable event. He didn't have a single thing to do with it.

He never touched the glass, he never threw anything at the glass, e never wished for the glass to disappear, he didn't pray to god or call to spirits to make the glass disappear. He was not to blame at all.

But the facts didn't stop uncle Vernon. He literally threw Harry into his room when they got home.

Mother jumped to Harry's defense. He could hear there voices outside his door. Vernon was blaming Harry. Petunia was threatening Vernon with a divorce if he laid a hand on Harry.

Vernon backed down.

Harry frowned more.

He felt at fault for this now.

Harry pulled out his most priced passion, a laptop he got for Christmas last year. He Loved the silvery color of laptop.

He opened the laptop and pulled up the internet. Ah, how Harry loved fanfiction. Yet another obsession of his.

Fanfiction was the cure to all forms of sadness and guilt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next morning**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap_

Harry pull a blue pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap_

Ok so that wasn't working. Harry pulled the pillow off his head and glanced at the clock resting on the side table. Five am. To early.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap_

Harry willed his tired head to the left were his window was next to the bed. There was a rather tabby looking owl there.

Harry blinked.

Owls don't sit on peoples window stills and tap on there windows.

Harry blinked again.

The owl stared.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

Harry willed himself out of bed and opened the window.

The owl flew in.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "_Mom is not going to like the fact that there is a possibly diseased bird in the house._"

"Hello Mr. Owl." Harry greeted the owl.

It was the owls turn to blink.

"Look Mr. Owl…." Harry started. "I don't want to be rude but….you have to leave."

The owl blinked again.

"Its not that I don't like you. Its that my mother and Uncle Vernon will kill you if you stay here. So if you would just, um, fly away and never come back, that would be nice." (**4**)

The owl looked rather insulted. It held out its foot, which seemed to be holding a letter.

Harry took the hint and took the letter.

The insulted owl flew out the window and didn't give Harry a second glance.

Harry blinked before lying the letter down on the table and going back to bed.

Two hours later Harry awoke again. He got dressed, today wearing his turban and Indian robes. And skipped down stairs letter in hand.

He got to the kitchen and sat in his chair at the table. Vernon and Dudley were already eating and mother was sipping her tea.

Harry glanced at the yet-to-be-opened-mail. He chose now to open his letter. Pretending to pick his letter up from the pile, so as to avoid question on way the mail didn't come with the rest of the mail, he glance at the writing.

**Mr. Harry Potter**

**The smallest bedroom**

**Number four Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

"_Oh my."_ Harry thought as he read the address. It was so exact. That could only one thing. Harry has a stalker.

So Harry did something that every high functioning autistic child would do.

He told.

"Mother I seem to have a stalker." He stated.

Petunias head snapped from her tea to Harry, her eyes widened as they landed on the parchment in his hand. She quickly reached over a snatched the letter from his hand and ripped it to pieces.

Harry blinked. Then he shrugged it off. He really didn't want to read that stalkers letter anyway.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Well that's the end of chapter one.**

**1. Cookie cuter houses is a term where I come from that means that all the houses look the same.**

**2. The first five years of a child's life are the most impotents to a child's brain development. While it is true that most children are born with disorders harsh treatment and trauma can also influence a change.**

**3. There is a women named Ping were I live and she opened a store to sell things from Tibet. She is were I got the idea for the store from.**

**4. I have the same disorder I gave Harry in this story. (You have to guess what it is) and apparently we either say rude things without realizing it or we say to much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!!! **

**I see you all didn't find my story a waste of your time!! Other wise you would not be reading this chapter.**

**Ok so I had so reviews. I did not do to good as far as spelling and grammar is concerned. So I went and checked what was wrong. I was appalled by how many mistakes I had. I probably should have checked for mistakes. But don't worry, I will go over the story and check for mistakes before I publish from now on! And my grammar will improve!!**

**So I want to thank all the reviewers, you guys are great.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ps: Snake D'Morte you got it right!!!!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter two**

**Kidnap!!!!**

Harry Potter was not pleased.

Harry glared at the pile of letters lying on the table in front of him. Day after day letters would come for him. The same parchment, the same green ink, and the same owl.

This stalker was a persistent one.

Harry glared at the seemingly innocent letters. He had tried all meanings of disposing of them from throwing them in the fireplace to ripping them to shreds, but they keep on coming.

"_Maybe actually reading them would make them stop."_ Harry thought to himself.

He paused. Did he really want to risk opening one. A brief flashback of an anime he once watched flashed across his mind. There had been a man who was stalked by some fan girl, so this fan girl sent him a letter one day and when the man opened it…well lets just say you don't want to know.

That in mind Harry picked up the letters and threw them into the fireplace.

Harry watched the letters burn. How many more letters would die in this fireplace? Would there ever be a stop to the dreaded letters.

Harry scolded himself. Of course the letters would stop. Either the stalker would give up on Harry and move on to different prey, the world would run out of trees thus ending all letters and paperwork and destroying the only source of oxygen the world has, thus killing everyone due to suffocation and causing the end of the world, or they would die.

"_Or I could call the cops."_ Harry thought.

Would the cops help much? Probably not.

Harry's thoughts returned to the conversation earlier today. Uncle Vernon proclaimed that if the letters continued they would leave Privet Drive until they did stop.

Harry frowned to himself. He didn't want to drive his family out of the house. Surly the stalker wasn't that dangerous.

Harry paused for a moment. Now that he thought about it, his family was acting a little strange. What was so scary about the letters to them. Uncle Vernon seemed on edge every time he received a letter. And even Petunia winched the time he had asked her if he should just give up and open the letter.

"_Perhaps…" _Harry mussed. _"If the address didn't include the size of my bedroom I would have not been so scared and would have just took it as any other letter. And then the owl…."_

Harry glanced at the clock. Midnight. Yes the letters even came at midnight.

Harry pulled his hand through his hair. Seven hours. In seven hours if he received one more letter they were leaving.

Harry opened his laptop and rested it on his lap. It would be a long seven hours. He refused to sleep for fear the stalker would be in his room when he awoke.

Harry glared at the screen of his laptop. No internet access at this time.

Yes, it would be a long seven hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven hours and seven CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes later the three Dursleys and one Potter stood at the doorway of Number four Privet Drive with there suitcases.

"Now remember kids.." Uncle Vernon began. "We are not coming back here until those blasted letters stop. So if you forgot anything we cant come back for it."

Harry nodded in understanding while Dudley complained.

Dudley angrily stomped down the driveway toward the car and slammed the door open and took his seat on left side of the back seat.

Harry followed his only friend and took his place in the right side of the back seat. He stared at his sulking cousin. No Dudley was not pleased about this trip. Harry couldn't blame him, most people didn't like to be driven out of there home because there cousins had a stalker.

Harry turned his head to stare out the window. It was strange, but he had a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

A feeling that he won't see this place again for a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared a the cottage they would be living in for who-knows-how-long.

It was dusty. Very, very dusty. Very dirty. He didn't like it one itty-bitty-bit.

He glared at the dust-bunnies that flew around the room when Dudley plopped down on the couch.

Harry hated dust. And dirt. And germs. And anything that had anything to do with messes.

Were did dust come from anyway? Oh yes, pollution. Pollution was to blame for everything dusty. Not global warming.

Harry plopped down on the couch beside Dudley and glared at the dust that flew. Yes, dust truly was evil.

Harry pulled out the Hunchback of Notre Dame and began reading it. Victor truly was a genius for creating Clopin, The King of Gypsies. Harry smiled to himself, Clopin was someone that could put a smile on anyone's face. He was just the right amount of crazy.

But then came Frollo. Harry lost his smile.

Dom Claude Frollo. Or in the Disney, Judge Claude Frollo.

In the novel he is the thirty-six year old Archdeacon of Notre-Dame Cathedral in Paris. Frollo is compassionate and loving, rescuing the abandoned Hunchback and raising him as a son. And a adored scholar whom feared women. Then he fell for Esmeralda and begged for her love. He grew mad and soon obsessed over her to the point were no other could have her. And tried to take her for his own. And then was pushed to his death.

In Disney, He is the minister of justice with a strong hate for gypsies. He was a cold-blooded man whom killed the Hunchbacks mother and attempted to drown him before the archdeacon saved him. He forced the Hunchback to live in the bell tower never to come down. Frollo became well known as the most evil of the Disney villains, openly committing lechery, genocide, and bigotry.

Harry laughed to himself. If was almost funny how overboard Disney took Frollo's situation. A man fell from grace, and they made it seem like he always was evil. Its sad.

In a way Harry felt horrible for the book Frollo. To love and obsess for a women so much as to beg for her love. But he was over looked. For the one he loved already had a lover.

Harry laughed more. One thing that would make a man go man was to be denied something he truly wanted.

An image flashed across Harry's mind. A boy in the bathroom begging a girl to love him. The girl refused. He killed her in his rage.

A angry boy. A resentful boy. A clever boy. A orphan boy.

A not-so-evil man named Tom.

Harry blinked. Was he finally losing the little bit of normality he had. Honestly imaginary people in his head. Oh if Uncle Vernon knew about this there would be hell to pay. He could just hear about the abnormality of thinking of people that didn't even exist.

Harry paused. But didn't existence mean 'to be'. Surly if someone made them up in there minds they existed right? Even if they were never born they would still be in someone's mind thus rendering them as indeed existing. For as long as someone is remembered only then do they exist, so whom is to say Tom didn't exist as long has Harry thought about him. Perhaps as long as someone thought it was there, then it is there.

If that is the case then perhaps there can be a such thing as dragons or goblins as long as there is someone to think of them. Then mythological people like Merlin or Zeus were real and proving the somewhat existence of God.

Harry sighed to himself. _"Or maybe I'm thinking to deeply."_

Harry glanced at Petunia, his mother, whom had taken it upon herself to clean their little home-away-from-home. Then uncle Vernon who was seeing to it that his stomach was full. And finally Dudley, who was still sitting beside Harry on the couch. Dudley was peering at Harry's book.

"You haven't read me that one yet Harry." Dudley stated the fact.

Yes, as much as Dudley hated reading and books he loved to let Harry read aloud to him. It was like TV in his head, he once told Harry. And things in books tend to be more detailed and over all better then in movies where they leave out some big things.

So when Dudley was board and had nothing to watch on TV he came to Harry.

There was no TV here.

Harry began from Chapter One.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours, one book, and a new Frollo and Clopin fan later Harry found himself lying on the dusty stone floor of the cottage. He simply could not let his only friend sleep on the floor.0

Harry glanced at Dudley's watch, Midnight. His eyes returned to the drawing of a cake on the floor.

"Happy Birthday Harry, make a wish." He said to himself before blowing out the imaginary candles.

Just as the last candle was blown a crash was heard. Dudley shot out of the couch and fell on Harry.

"Ouff." Harry found himself gapping.

Uncle Vernon and Petunia ran down the stairs. Uncle Vernon held a shot-gun in his hands.

The crash was heard again. Dudley rolled off Harry, much to Harry's relief, and ran over to the farthest corner of the room.

Another crash.

Harry sprang from the floor and did the smart thing. He hid behind a pillar and hopped whatever it was would not find him.

A final crash was heard and the door feel to the ground. Harry peeked from behind the pillar. A giant man stood at the doorway. The man was dressed in what seemed to be a brown trench coat. The man had a scruffy beard and tangled hair. He held a purple umbrella in his hand.

"Sorry 'bout tha'." The giant apologized and picked up the door. He placed it back on the hedges.

"I demand that you leave at once, this is breaking in entry." Uncle Vernon screamed pointing the gun at the giant.

The giant rolled his eyes. He stepped closer to Uncle Vernon, "Dry up Dursley you great prune." Then he grabbed the gun and bent it. The shot when threw the roof instead of at the giant.

The giant turned toward Dudley and walked towards him. "Boy I haven't seen you since you 'ere a baby Harry. You 're a bit more long then I would've expected. Especially 'right there in the middle." He smiled.

Harry was appalled. "_How could he smile while insulting my cousin?_"

"I-I'm not Harry." Dudley stuttered.

Harry came from behind the pillar. "I am."

The giant looked over from Dudley to Harry. He seemed taken aback a bit. "Well of coarse you are. You've got Lily's eyes you do. And I suppose you have….err…James hair?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. Lily? James? He never heard of them.

The giant smiled. "Here I've got something for you. I'm afraid I might have sat on it at some point but its still good."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box tied together by some blue ribbon. He opened the box. Inside was a cake with pink frosting with the words 'Happy Birthday Harry!' written in green on the top.

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully. He sat the box down on the table carefully.

The giant looked proud. "Baked it myself I have. And its not everyday your young man turns eleven now is it?"

The giant plopped down on the couch and pulled out his umbrella. He pointed it to the fireplace and two fireballs shot out lighting the fire.

Harry stared. "_How did he do that?_"

Harry glanced over at Petunia and uncle Vernon. They looked sick. They each shared a worried look.

Harry turned toward Dudley. He stared onward scared out of his wits.

Harry turned back toward the giant. "Excuse me…" The giant look toward him. "Who are you?"

The giant nodded. "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and Games at Hogwarts. Of course you know all about Hogwarts."

Harry paused. "Hogwarts?"

"What you don't know Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked. Harry shook his head. "Blimy Harry didn't you ever wonder where your parents learned it all."

"Learned what?" Harry asked.

"You're a wizard Harry." Hagrid told as-a-mater-of-fact-ly.

Harry was blown away. Was this guy kidding. He breaks in and scares everyone half to death, insults his cousin, shots fire out his laser umbrella, and now he is making up stories about him being a wizard. That was not good in Harry's book.

Harry walked towards the door and held it open. "Please take your jokes and leave."

Hagrid looked astounded. "What?"

"I don't like it when people joke around with me. So please leave." Harry stated.

"Wait its true. Didn't you ever make anything happen. Anything you couldn't explain, when you where angry or scared?" Hagrid asked.

"No." Harry stated truthfully. Everything could be explained with logic. Even in the anime Naruto things didn't gust appear or happen just because you tell them to. There is always a reason and a way of explaining how it got there. Magic was against everything Harry had always been taught. It was against all logic and explanation. Even at the zoo, which Harry had nothing to do with, he had a theory about sliding glass doors to back him up.

Hagrid stared on. "No?"

"That's what I said." Harry stated simply.

Hagrid stood up and pulled up an all to familiar letter.

Harry backed up. "YOU'RE THE STALKER!!!"

Hagrid froze. "Wait, what, no."

But it was to late for that. Harry ran over and kicked him between the knees.

Hagrid feel over cupping between his legs. "Please just read the letter."

Harry picked up the letter and opened it. If only to end it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITFHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)**

**Dear Mister Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall.**

Harry stared at the letter. This joke was going way to far. Harry turned to the fire and tossed it inside.

"Why did you do that?" Hagrid asked.

"This joke is going way to far." Harry stated. Because of this big joke his family had been forced to leave their home for fear of stalkers.

"This isn't a joke." Hagrid tried.

Uncle Vernon had had enough. He run up and shoved Harry away from Hagrid. "He will not be going I tell you. We thought when we took him in we would be a stop to all this rubbish."

Harry raised a eyebrow. "What?"

Hagrid glared at Vernon. "So this is your fault. How could you not tell him he was a wizard you blasted pig."

Petunia stepped in front of Harry. "You don't understand…"

"I understand plenty!!!" Hagrid cut her off.

Hagrid pushed her out of the way and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on Harry. I'm saving you from this place."

"Wait!! What?" Harry shouted.

Hagrid picked up Harry and threw him over his shoulder. Hagrid started towards the door.

Harry started kicking. "Put me down."

Hagrid apparently wasn't listening. He was to engulfed by rage.

Harry sat in a sidecar of a red motorcycle and strapped him in. He started the motorcycle and stared flying away before Harry could do anything.

"Harry!!" Harry heard Dudley's voice. Harry turned to see Dudley at the door with his bag.

Hagrid and Harry were only ten feet high. So with all his might Dudley threw the bag at Harry.

Harry caught the bag and peered inside. All the things he brought with him where in there. Including his laptop.

Harry turned back toward Dudley. "I"LL E-MAIL YOU!!!!"

And then they were gone.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Well there it is another chapter.**

**It didn't turn out like I wanted it. But… oh well.**

**I tried to keep all actions real and funny for this chapter. **

**And don't worry the next chapter will be better.**

**See you soon!!!!**

**Ps. I can't do Hagrid's way of talking. So just pretend. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. **

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long but everything was accidentally deleted and I had to start typing all over again. (I am sad now)**

**So here it is Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 3 **

**Shopping **

Harry sat on the bed of room 231 of the Leaky cauldron.

He stared at the letter in his hand. It was all this letters fault. If the letter had never come at all he would not have been kidnapped by the stalker-giant-kidnapping-wannabe.

Harry sighed to himself. What did he ever do to deserve this? He only ever tried to please everyone. He made good grades. He was polite to people. So why did he have to be kidnapped?

Harry stared at the only door in the room. It was the only exit, but he was locked in. The pub owner, Tom, never let Harry leave the room.

Harry's stare turned into a glare. _"This joke is REALLY going to far."_

Yes. Harry still thought this was all some sick joke, and that any minute these people would give up and tell him he can go home.

Harry turned his head toward the clock on the wall. Hagrid was coming to pick him up so they could go shopping for 'school supplies.'

Harry sighed to himself. He had told that man so many times that he wanted nothing to do with this school. Of course Hagrid never listened to him.

Harry sat up from his bed. He pulled up his bag and placed it on his lap.

He opened his bag and pull out the first outfit his hand touched.

It was a male Yukata. It was blue with a silver asin dragon on the back. The dragon was surrounded by what seemed to be waves. Harry smiled and slipped the outfit on. Then he pulled his hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He smiled at himself in the mirror. He loved the Yukata so much. And if anyone dared call it Chinese…may God have mercy on their poor souls.

A knock interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Harry sighed and walked over to the door. On the other side was a smiling Hagrid.

"Hello Harry are you ready to- What are you wearing?" Hagrid's greeting turned into a question.

Harry smiled a little bit. "it's a Yukata."

Hagrid reached a hand to the back of his head. "Sorry I don't speak Chinese."

Something in Harry snapped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he followed Hagrid down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron. He had lost his room here.

It wasn't his fault that he threw all those pots and vases at Hagrid. Hagrid had enraged him. After calling his outfit Chinese he when on and on about how weird China was and how weird the clothes looked.

"_He is one to talk."_ Harry thought staring at Hagrid's clothes.

Hagrid lead Harry through a strange door at the back of pub.

Harry walked through the door and came face to face with a brick wall. Harry blinked.

Why in the world would Hagrid lead Harry through a door that leads to a dead end? Did Hagrid honestly believe that there was a way to go shopping here? The only thing that was here was a brick wall. Unless…..

Harry paled with horror. Of course! Why didn't he see it sooner. Hagrid fit all the sine's.

"Harry are you ok? You look pale." Hagrid reached over to Harry.

Harry kicked Hagrid in the crotch. "RAPE!!!!"

Hagrid knelt over in pain, blocking the only exit. "No….not…that."

Hagrid reached painfully into his pocket and pulled out his ever-trusty umbrella. He slowly stood up and reached the umbrella over Harry's head and tapped his wand onto a brick.

The bricks slowly started to move out of the way. Then there was a doorway.

Harry stared at the wall in astonishment. How was it able to do that? He stepped toward the wall and stared at it. How did it work?

Maybe it was holograms. Or perhaps electronic. Was that brick a button?

"Come on Harry." Hagrid commended grabbing Harry's hand.

"Wait. How does the door work?" Harry asked trying to get back toward the door.

"Magic." Hagrid answered. He pulled Harry through the door.

Harry was not pleased with this answer.

Harry was dragged by Hagrid through a big crowed of people. And he meant he was dragged, he didn't have to move his feet at all.

He glanced around. There were to many people. He couldn't even see what was inside the windows.

All the people around him were dressed like they were back in the sixteenth century. They were dressed like the wizards you would see in big films. Lord of the Ring for example.

Harry blinked. Some of the people were making comments about how his outfit was weird or stupid. Well at least he was wearing pants and not a dress.

Hagrid dragged Harry into what seemed to be a bank. Harry stood up and regained his footing. He looked around.

Harry stared in disbelief. The bankers were little deformed midgets. Hundreds of them. What was this bank? A home for the deformed and the midget.

"Those are goblins." Hagrid spoke. "Not a very friendly bunch, but good with money."

Harry shook his head. This was sad. The midgets were so ashamed of there deformity that they would rather pretend that they were mythological creatures. But that was impossible, goblins were bluish green. (A joke for all those who have played Oblivion.)

Harry followed after Hagrid. They walked toward the front desk.

A rather old looking 'goblin' sat there. He seemed rather preoccupied with writing something down with a quill.

"Hmm." Hagrid tried.

The goblin looked up from his work and sneered. "Yes."

"Mister Harry Potter wishes to make a withdraw." Hagrid spoke professionally.

The goblin looked over the desk and sneered down at Harry. "And does mister Harry Potter have his key?"

"Ah, yes. Right here." Hagrid reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden key. He reached to give it to the goblin.

"Wait!" Harry's placed his hand in front of Hagrid's. "Where did you get my key?"

Hagrid prepared to defend himself. Probably having learned from last time not to make Harry think he was trying to do something illegal, least his crotch pay for it.

"Headmaster Dumbledore gave it to me." Hagrid defended.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "And why did he have my key?"

Hagrid was baffled. "Why wouldn't he?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "Hagrid this is where we depart."

If Hagrid was baffled before. This nearly knocked him to the ground.

Harry reached and took the key from Hagrid and turned toward the older goblin. The goblin had watched the little show between Hagrid and Harry with glee.

"I would like to make a withdraw on my own." Harry stated.

There was no objection.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter for the third time in his life was not pleased.

After he had left the bank he had proceeded to shop for his supplies for school. This task was not going so well.

First lets start with the school uniforms. Harry didn't even walk into the store. When he saw them in the window he turned and left without any gilt in his mind. The pants were not baggy enough and were way to tight around the crotch area. He might as well be wearing a Speedo. An the shirt was made from gray itchy looking tread. Harry hated gray. And tread. And then they had what looked like long capes.

An scene from a movie Harry saw with Dudley flashed across his mind. The super hero was flying and his cape was caught in the airplane and yea, you get the picture. (Movie= The Incredibles)

Then there was the quills and parchment. Quills were very hard to use and wasted a lot of time and ink. Pens were much better for the job. And Harry had a lot of pens. As for parchment. Parchment used way more trees then notebook paper. And it was harder to write on.

There were always the books. That wasn't so bad for Harry. Harry enjoyed books. And knowledge. He was really happy to see that one book was about the arts. If potion making was an art like cooking he would pay the utmost attention. No Harry did not have a problem with books. It was the weight he could not stand. Harry was used to carrying heavy stuff. Petunia loved furniture shopping. But Harry always had Uncle Vernon and Dudley to help him. Add the weight of the books with the weight of the cauldron and piles to what Harry had to buy and it was heavier to carry then Harry's share of heavy.

And there was a fuss with the Dragon hide gloves. Harry got into a political argument that the reasons dragons tried to eat use was because we skin them and make gloves. Harry thought if we left the dragons alone and didn't try to kill them for stupid reasons they wouldn't try to burn us to death. The other man. A man high up in the Ministry of Magic, thought that dragons were nothing more then stupid brainless beast that would run wild and kill us all.

Harry reminded the man that in Asia they worshiped and respected dragons. And in return the dragons gave them things such as power, wisdom, and medicine. And that dragons were only beast like if they were angered greatly. And Harry didn't think dragons liked being killed to make gloves.

The man had shut up after that.

Many people had stopped and listen to Harry's reason. They regarded his Yukata and the dragon on the back. Thus the boycotting of dragon hide gloves and anything else that required the death of dragons started.

(And the Dragons rejoiced.)

Then came the wand shopping. Oh you don't even want to know how bad that was. Has soon as he had walked into the door his sixth sense screamed 'This is going to be bad.' And it was very bad. Nearly every stick he picked up broke things. One nearly caused the store to burn down. Another had nearly took off poor Oliver's head. All in all it was a disaster in every way.

Harry stared down at the little white stick in his had. It was made from a sacred tree grown in India.

Harry regarded the core. Oliver had somehow survived an encounter with Yuki-Onna in Japan over fifty years ago. Before Asia joined Egypt and cut off ties with Europe.

Apparently he told Yuki-Onna that he wife did the same thing her lover did years ago. It ended with a very happy Oliver coming home with a small bottle full of Yuki's tears frozen over.

Harry thought that's what made the wand white.

Now all that's left is the pet.

Harry entered the pet store and gazed around at the cages lining up the wall. This was very poor conditions to leave animals in.

Harry thought about the best pet. Harry didn't want an owl. He already had a way to send his mail to Dudley. Toads were out of the question, Petunia was scared of toads. Cats. Harry loves tigers but he dislikes cats.

Harry thought some more. Perhaps Hogwarts wouldn't mind if he brought a different pet, as long as it was a baby.

With that in mind Harry strolled over to the section of the store that had a sign that sad 'New Born' at the top. Harry glanced over at the newly born kittens and owls. He stared some rats that seemed to be changing color, why would someone want a rat as a pet?

Harry turned to glance at the little snakes. No Harry didn't like snakes that much. Dudley had always been scared of snakes.

He turned and glanced at the birds. No Harry didn't like birds that much. They were very dirty animals and didn't like to play much.

After another two minutes of searching Harry was ready to give up on a pet and leave. But something caught his eye.

He walked toward a cage at the back of the hall.

He peered inside. There was a white little dog. No, it wasn't a dog. It was a wolf. The cub was all white with blue eyes. On its forehead was a strange cresset moon mark.

Harry stared into its eyes. They must have just opened a few days ago, but he could see the intelligent spark in them.

"Hello, I'm Harry." He knelt down and greeted.

The cub stopped what it was doing and stared at Harry. Its head tilted sideways.

Harry regarded the head tilting. He read about wolfs and dogs. Tilting it head meant it was confused.

"How are you?" He asked the cub.

The cub circled itself once, as if it was chasing its tail. Harry thought about one of Dudley's gang member tailing him about his dog and how it would chase his tail if it was happy.

"So your happy?" Harry asked.

Harry reached over and opened the door to the cage. The cub walked over to Harry and put her nose to his. That meant hello to a dog.

Harry reached up his hand and petted the cubs tiny head. The cub was so small it could fit in the palm of your hand.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Harry asked the cub.

The cub tilted its head. Then the cub pounced at Harry. The cub landed right on Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed to himself as he helped the cub onto his shoulder. "Would you like to come with me?"

For a second Harry could have sworn he saw the cub nod.

With that in mind Harry stood up and walked toward the counter.

The women at the counter seemed to be busy reading a magazine of some sort. Harry range the little bell to gather her attention.

The women looked up. "May I help you?"

Harry nodded. "I would like to buy this cub." He pointed at the cub resting on his shoulder. "And food and toys for her also."

The women nodded.

Buy the time it was over had walked out of the store with a new pet and lots of toys for her.

"Now that the shopping is over where should I stay for the night?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Well there it was.**

**I would like to thank all of you who made it this far into the story.**

**Chapter Four should be up soon.**

**Please Review. **

**Thank you and have a nice day…or night….or whenever your reading this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome everyone that made it through the last Three chapters of my story.**

**I would like to say thanks to my reviewers again. You guys are great and I love every review. Oh that reminds me, one of my reviewers said it didn't look like I was typing my best, so I'll try harder to please my readers. Oh and because another reviewer suggested it, Harry will do something supper later in the story.**

**Well here is Chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own Harry I would make him like he is in the story.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter Four**

**Train**

Harry sighed to himself as he stared around the room he had rented for the night.

It was old, dusty, and infested with cockroaches.

He stepped back in discuss as a rather large cockroach ran past his foot. No. This was not a good place for an eleven-year-old boy to be. But it was the only place he could fined that would take him and his new pet.

Harry stared at the rather grimy looking bed. Did the owners really believe that this was clean enough to let a quest sleep on? It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. It looked more like a place you would fined in the slums of New York City.

Harry regarded a wooden chair in the corner of the room. Hmm. Sleep on the grimy and possibly diseased bed for the night or sit in a hard wooden chair and stay up all night.

Harry made his way toward the chair.

He sat down and pulled out his laptop. He clicked the power button, but it didn't turn on. Harry frowned and tried again. Nothing. He tried it again. Still nothing.

Harry glared down at the screen. Was the battery dead? No it wasn't, Harry hadn't turned it on in days. Harry pushed the button again, still nothing. What was wrong with it?

Harry stared around the room, looking for something that might interfere with his computers power signal. And then it hit Harry like a slap to the face.

What if this 'magic' killed off technology.

Harry stared down at his laptop in horror. How could they do something so horrible? How could any of these barbarians live with out laptops? How could he live without his laptop? HOW WOULD HE E-MAIL DUDLEY NOW?!?!?!?

Harry felt himself fall to off the chair and on his knees. How would he ever get out of this alive? His laptop was the prime source of his information.

The internet had untold amounts of knowledge. He there was something he didn't know, he could look it up in no time. It practically killed books. What could take years looking in a library only took a few seconds on the internet. It saved time, time he could spend studying other things.

Harry stared at the blank screen of his laptop.

These 'wizards.' Were they really that barbaric. Were they such barbarians that they would not even have electrical powered objects in there world? Does that also mean that they don't know anything about DNA replication?

Harry stared on in horror. If they didn't know about DNA replication then did they also not know about DNA polymerase?

Harry realized that the knowledge wasn't very common among eleven-year-olds. But without technology people would have never even known about DNA and the dangers of inbreeding. So if these wizards didn't even know about that…oh the horror.

Harry's look of horror grew worse.

If they had no knowledge about that then that means the society remained ignorant of the world around them. And if they remained ignorant about the world around them, then does that mean that the law and beliefs remained unchanged? Does that mean that they stayed the same as in the sixteenth century?

Harry quickly reviewed what he knew about he sixteenth century. Oh man. Were there still arranged marriages?

Harry shuddered.

What DO these wizards know about? From what he had seen today there wasn't any need to go to school for more then five or six years. And even then he probably wouldn't learn that much.

Harry crawled toward his school books. He grabbed the book on the top and began to read.

Transfiguration, he read. He opened it to the first page and read. It only took one page before he gave up on the book completely. I mean come on, if you want a needle buy a needle. And if you want a cup buy a cup. There is no need to turn perfectly innocent animals into cusps. Its animal abuse. Poor animals.

Harry picked up the next book. Charms. Harry could feel his eyebrow twitch. Yes, twitch. Harry's eyebrow never twitched before. While charms might be an enjoyable subject to learn, Harry could not find himself agreeing with the purpose. He would rather sweep the stairs himself then make the broom do it, it built character. And unlocking locks without the key? Oh boy the robbers that could break into so many homes. Harry's final opinion of charms was that it should only be used by the disabled.

Harry threw the charms book away and selected the next book. Herbology. That sounded useful, people whom wanted to be gardeners or teachers for the subject would now have a full course about it. But it could also be useful for magic pharmacies. And Harry did always enjoy gardening, it was like art.

Harry placed the book down next to him and pick up the other book. History of Magic. Harry placed the book down before he even opened it. History, no matter how boring, was always useful. It left a form of understanding the world and how it is always changing. While it is important not to dwell on the past, it is also important to never forget it.

The next book was Hogwarts a history. The book was not required for school so there was no reason in reading it. He merely picked it up so as to understand how the 'magic' in the school worked.

He grabbed his next book from the pile and then threw it away. It was just about some sport. Harry hated most sports but this one took the cake, why would he want to fly on a broom. And the man in the picture on the front looked completely ridicules sitting with the broom between his legs. Harry shuttered. There was a reason only witches should ride brooms. And even then it should only be sidesaddle. Wouldn't it be safer to use flying carpets? There's more between you and the ground then. And you didn't have to hold it between your legs.

Harry threw the book away and picked up the last school book. Potions. Harry only made it through the first sentence and he could already tell this was one of the most important subjects. Plus it said potions was an art!

So out of the six first year subjects only three were important. Great that means he would was so many hours on useless things. There were few things that could upset Harry. But this situation was more then just upsetting him.

Harry sighed and reached into his Yukata. The wolf cub had been sleeping in his shirt since he had brought the cub.

He gently picked the cub up and hugged it. He had read somewhere that hugging your pets when your upset helped a lot. And it worked for Harry. He almost instantly felt better.

The cub opened its big blue eyes and stared at Harry. Harry smiled to the cub, and then it hit him.

He didn't name it yet.

Harry almost fell down from horror. How in the world could he forget something so important!?!?! Was he stupid!?!?! He must be!!! He had to name the cub right now!!!!

"Before I do lets see if you're a boy of a girl." He told the cub. The cub tilted its head.

Harry picked the cub up and stared at its belly. A girl. It was a girl.

"Now what to…" Harry drifted off.

An image flashed in Harry's mind. No not an image. It was more like a flashback.

A little brown eyed girl in a orange and cream colored kimono ran across a field. A little green toad followed her. She jumped onto a figure that looked like a male human version of the cub.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." The little girl shouted in glee.

"Rin." A clam icy voice replied.

The flashback thing ended and Harry was faced with his cub. "Rin, huh."

Harry stared at his cub. Rin meant dignified, severe, or cold in Japanese. He stared at the cubs white fur and blue eyes. It reminded him of winter. Winter was dignified, cold, and severe.

"Do you like the name Rin?" He asked the cub.

The cub reached and licked his nose. Harry smiled. "Rin it is."

His cub, Rin, gave a lick of approval. Harry placed her on his lap. She lye there and fell asleep. Harry leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He would need to wake up early in the morning. He, unfortunately, had a train to catch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked through the crowd inside the train station. Did Harry ever mention he hated crowds? (Chapter 3)

Harry stared down at the ticket in his hand. Platform nine and three quarters.

Harry knew there was no such platform. He knew this was all one big joke. He just knew it. He reached platform nine and ten and leaned against the brick wall. There now any moment people with cameras will come laughing at him.

Harry closed his eyes. Why did this have to happen to him. This was probably going to be on TV for this. This would affect future jobs, he just knew it.

"Umm, excuse me dear." A voice broke Harry's thoughts.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. His line of vision was directed at a red-head women that just so happen to be only a foot away. Way to close.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked.

The women fidgeted with her dress for a moment. "Yes…well…you see…"

Harry held up a hand. "Just tell me."

A little girl with red hair like the women piped up. "Your blocking the way."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Blocking the way? To where? He was leaning against a wall. A brick….

The memory of Hagrid and the brick wall at the Leaky Cauldron flashed across his mind. Of course. Have could he have missed it.

He focused on the two female red-heads in front of him. The woman was giving her daughter a funny panicked look.

"Your wizards." Harry answered casually. Right now he didn't care if the way he said that combined with his favorite Chinese outfit (see chapter one) made him look like a know it all or a jerk.

The women stepped back for a moment.

"How do I get to platform nine and three quarters?" He asked her casually.

The women blinked and realization hit her face. Then a big smile formed on her face. "Oh don't worry dear. Its Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well."

For the first time Harry noticed the other red-heads. Four of them, all boys, the youngest boy was about his age. Harry presumed that was Ron.

"All you have to do is run into the wall." The woman told him.

Harry gave her a look that said, 'Are you a crazy women or is this some joke.' Ok Harry and probably very other person in the world knew it was physically impossible to go through brick walls. All logic was against brick-wall-walking-through-ness.

"Well go on dear." The women smiled.

Harry sighed to himself. He could not believe what he was about to do. If he got brain damage this woman was paying for him to go to the hospital.

Harry took a step toward the women. "Thank you miss…"

"Wesley, dear." The woman waved.

Harry gave a polite bow. "Thank you Miss. Wesley."

With that he turned and gabbed his bags. "It was nice meeting you. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter."

And with that he ran though the wall. Not bothering to look back.

Harry made it through the wall alive and uninjured. Wow, holograms. He strolled down the walk way past nine and a half straight to nine and three quarters. He glanced at the train. The train was huge and shiny. Great.

Harry made his way toward the nearest train door. He opened the door and peeked inside. Compartments lined the walls and the carpet was red, a typical train. Harry stepped inside and began walking toward the back of the train. No one ever sat at the back of a train.

He made it to the last compartment and walked inside. The compartment was small with faded green-blue seats that clashed horribly with the red carpet. Harry shook his head and placed his bag down.

He sat on the seat and reached into his pocket and pulled out the sleeping Rin. Yes, Rin was so tiny that she could fit in Harry's baggy pocket.

Rin yawned and opened her big blue eyes.

Harry bent down and reached into his bag and pull out a bottle filled with milk. Rin was to young to eat even meaty foods so Harry had to bottle fed her. He took the bottle and placed it in Rin's mouth.

It stayed like that awhile, Harry doing nothing but feeding Rin in the quite of the compartment. But that didn't last. The compartment door opened and the youngest red-head boy from earlier walked in.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The Red-head asked/stated.

Harry glanced up at the boy and nodded. "Sure."

The boy gave a wide goofy grin and sat down. "Thanks. I'm Ron by the way. Ron Wesley."

Harry looked up from Rin for a moment. The boy looked like he wanted Harry to tell him his name. Harry shrugged, He must not have heard his name back at the station.

"I'm Harry.." He paused. "Harry Potter."

The boys mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. For a moment Harry thought that the boys brain had died.

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked I was."

"Oh-well. Have you really got…you know, the scar" He stuttered pointing at Harry's forehead.

Harry raised another eyebrow. How did this boy know about the scar he used to have? Harry raised his bangs to show his scar less forehead.

Ron turned red in rage. "I though you said you were Harry Potter!"

"I am." Harry stated dully.

Ron turned even more red. "Harry Potter has a scar."

Harry blinked. "No I don't."

Ron sat down on the seat and put on a smug grin. "If your Harry Potter, What house was your dad in?"

His dad? Harry didn't even know his dads name! He never bothered to ask Petunia about his mom or dad!!

"The…Potter…house?" Harry stated/asked unsurely.

Ron shock his head in rage. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, I NEED TO FIND THE REAL HARRY POTTER!!!"

Harry glared at Ron as Ron slammed the compartment door closed. Ron had scared Rin so bad that she had taken to hidding under his clothes.

Poor Rin. Poor, poor, baby. She didn't deserve to be scared like that. Harry gently pulled her from under his shirt and held her to clam down her shaking body.

He would not easily forgive Ron for this.

Harry and Rin stayed like that for awhile. But again they were interrupted when busy brown haired girl opened the compartment door.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville has lost his." She said waving toward a round faced boy behind her.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, no."

The girl sighed at her misfortune. "Well thank you anyway…."

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry answered the unasked question.

Both the boys and the girls eyes widen. But it was the girl who spoke. "Are you really? I know all about you, of course-I got a few extra books for background reading, and your in…"

Harry raised a hand to stop the girl from talking. "I don't know what your talking about."

The girl blinked for a moment before a look of realization hit her face. "Oh! That's right, you were raised by muggles."

It was Harry's turn to blink. _"What the heck is a muggle?" _

The girl started again before Harry could ask his question. "You are the hero of the wizarding world."

That blew Harry away.

"You defeated You-Know-Who on Halloween night ten years ago. You-Know-Who broke into your home and killed your mother and father. But as he was trying to kill you something happened and you stopped him. You defeated the evil dark lord and lived. And now you are Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived." The girl sat down followed by the boy.

Harry blinked at the pure stupidity of what the girl just said. Have had no idea who You-Know-Who was. Why were people so scared of him anyway. How would a one year old defeat a murderer that his parents couldn't stop?

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way. This boy is Neville Longbottom." The girl introduced.

"Do you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking, around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn'5 be too bad….Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's Toa. You had better get into your school robs well be there soon." She ranted before she grabbed Neville's hand and left the compartment.

Harry blinked after them. What the heck was she talking about?

Harry look at Rin. She seemed just as lost as he was. It was funny that neither Ron, Hermione, nor Neville seemed to notice her.

Harry inwardly began to wonder whether this wizards were intelligent at all. First Ron comes in here and claims Harry is a liar and then a Hermione comes in and rants on about nonsense….Ya Harry was hating this school already.

The compartment door opened again. This time it was a pale boy with sleek platinum blond hair and grey eyes. Behind him was what looked like two goons.

"They're saying Harry Potter is in this compartment. Are you really him?" The boy asked. His voice was silky smooth with a hint of 'I'm-your-superior-and -you-will-obey-me.'

Harry nodded. "And if I am?"

The boy smirked. "This is Crabbe." He nodded his head toward the goon on the left. "And Goyle." He nodded toward the goon on the right. "And my names Malfoy." He extended his hand toward Harry. "Draco Malfoy."

"_Finally someone with manners."_ Harry thought. He grabbed Draco's wrist and shook it. "It is a pleaser to meat you Malfoy."

Draco stared at Harry's hand on his wrist. "Why are you shaking my wrist and not my hand."

Harry smiled to himself. "In some countries they shake wrist to make sure no one is hiding a knife under their sleeves. I began shaking others wrist just out of habit after studying that."

Draco looked interested. "So they were worried about assassination?"

Harry smiled even more. "Oh yes. But that was long ago. But in Japan people still prefer to bow."

Draco smirked. "Its good were not in Japan then. Malfoys never bow."

Harry nodded to him.

Malfoy sat down on the seat across from Harry. The goons didn't sit but guarded the door instead.

Draco took a moment to study Harry. Harry probably wasn't what Draco was expecting to see at all. Long hair, pale, Chinese clothes, no scar, and a wolf to top it all off. Draco nodded, as if reading Harry's mind. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Harry stared at Draco. "Because I like this outfit."

Draco nodded but pushed to question. "But why do you like it?"

Harry froze. No one had ever bothered to ask that question before, Not even Petunia or Dudley. Harry felt hope rise in his chest. Perhaps he had found his second friend.

"Because it tells people who I am." Harry answered. Draco gave a confused look and raised a eyebrow.

"Most of the things people wear are modern stuff that everyone else wears. They wear those clothes hoping to fit in, hoping to belong and not stand out, even if they hate what they wear. And then its all lies. But when I wear this, I'm showing people who I am, flaws and all." Harry explained.

Draco nodded. But Harry knew he didn't understand. No matter how much you explain some people would never get it.

"Well that aside…" He started. "I'm here to talk to you about very important things."

This caught Harry's interest. "What kind of things?"

Draco smirked and crossed his arms. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better then others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco uncrossed his hands and held one for Harry to shake. Harry stared at it for a moment, then he looked up at Malfoy. "Give me time to think, ok?"

Draco smirked at him. "Ok Potter, I'll give you time to think about it." He stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll see you in Slytherin."

And then Harry was alone.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**YAY!! I finished the chapter. **

**Well that took awhile and didn't come out as planned. But I hope its still good.**

**I want to thank all of you reading this for giving me a reason to type this story.**

**And I wish you all a good morning/afternoon/night.**

**P.S. Please Review me if you would like to make suggestions for the story. I'm open to anything.**

**Oh and vote for if Harry should be paired or not. I'll explain eligible girls later. **

**Goodbye.**


	5. Note

**Ok readers I know this is not a chapter and you will probably not read this. **

**But hear me out. **

**This is explaining the story.**

**Ok lets get started.**

**1. About the pairing thing. Harry will not be paired off tile at least fourteen-years-old. So don't be confused, I just wanted to go ahead and get ideas for pairings later out of the way.**

**2. I know in Harry's time E-mails and CSI wasn't invented yet. But this is MY story!!! I mean come on I read stories with things from the future all the time! Has anyone ever read that techno mage story? So things from the future will be mentioned. And if you don't like it, pretend its 2009.**

**3. There will be no bashing in my story. Ron will act like an idiot sometimes and Ginny will be a stalker, but that's it. And Ginny won't be in the story till this stories sequel, A.K.A Year two.**

**4. I don't know if I should put Harry in Ravenclaw of Slytherin!!! They both fit him so well!!! Harry wants true friends and he has a little ambition, But he loves knowledge for the sake of knowledge and wants to be intelligent!!! So you decide the house. **

**5. Harry had plastic sugary to remove the scar. (IT'S FANFICTION!!! NOT REAL LIFE!!!)**

**6. Rin and her reference to Inuyasha play a big part to the story. But this is not a crossover and you never meet any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**That's all for now. If you have any other questions, just review them or send me a privet e-mail. **

**Coming soon: Chapter five.**

**Harry gets sorted.**

**Draco makes a friend.**

**Harry has a big idea**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello all!!!! I'm so happy today. My story has gotten so many reviews and alerts and things like that I think I almost cried from joy.**

**Well the votes are in. And Harry will be sorted in the winning house.**

**Oh, and answers to questions. **

**1. Do you have to know what/ or understand what Inuyasha is to understand this story? No, you don't.**

**2. Why can't Harry find a way to make his computer work? I….well Harry….has a plan for that.**

**3. Will the other students find out if Harry has autism or not? We'll see. (Evil laugh)**

**4. What is the techno mage story? The story is called Harry Potter and the Invincible TechnoMage by Clell65619. it's a great story and I would recommend it. Harry is in Ravenclaw in that story.**

**And I think that's all. For now.**

**Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 5**

**Sorting **

Harry stared at the seat that previously held one Draco Malfoy.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to accept Draco's offer of help. He would know who was intelligent and who was idiotic. He would know who held the power in the wizarding world and who didn't. But most of all, he would have a constant source of information.

But then again, he could be wrong. Draco could just be one of those people who came from a rich family and thought he was better then everyone else. Draco could just be using him to obtain another source of power.

Harry glanced down at the cub in his arms. Rin also stared up at him. "What do you think, Rin?"

Rin licked his hand.

Harry smiled. "Yea, I should have more faith in Draco. He doesn't seem as bad as the Ron."

For a moment it looked as if Rin nodded her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud shriek sounded through the train and a small jolt signaled the train had stopped.

Harry groaned and rubbed his poor head. Harry had never been a fan of loud noises. He disliked anything that would be over the volume of twenty on Dudley's TV. That also means that banshees would have to refrain from being with twenty feet of him.

Harry stood up and grabbed his bag. With Rin tugged securely under his arm, his bad in hand, and the rest of him decent he made his way out of the compartment.

He opened the door. He was greeted with the sight of students all making their way towards the nearest exit. Harry joined the crowed and walked past five compartment before reaching the exit.

He stepped off the train and onto the concrete ground of the train station. He looked around. It was dark out and the stars shown brightly here. The station was lighted by torches which hung from the stone walls. New students made rather loud compliments about the place.

He stopped when a loud familiar voice boomed through the crowd. "First years! First years over here!"

Harry shuttered. The kidnapping stalker was here.

"Come on first years follow me!"

A large group of eleven year olds started to follow him. Harry stuck to the middle of the group. There was no way he would see him.

Then Harry realized he was the only one not wearing the uniform.

Ok no big deal. Hagrid wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He might not even notice.

A random girl beside Harry started speaking. "Why aren't you wearing the uniform?"

Oh great, someone had to open their mouth. Now everyone in the crowd started staring at him. Why him? I mean come on, he was kidnapped and forced to go to this school. He shouldn't have to wear the stupid uniform.

Harry covered his face with his bag and walked toward the lake faster.

Once he had made it past the stalker unnoticed and into the boat he started to look up. He was sharing a boat with Neville, Hermione, and some girl.

No one spoke a word. When the boats took off no one had spoken yet.

Harry glanced down at Rin. She was sleeping again.

"Oh!" I of the girls gasped.

Harry's head snapped up to see what the gasp was about. At the top of a large hill was a rather large castle.

"Isn't it beautiful?!!?" The girl stated/asked.

Harry sighed to himself. It was big but not that beautiful. They obviously didn't see any of the other castles. Oh if only he could show them the pictures of the castles In Russia.

The boats soon made it across the lake and onto land. The students all hoped off their boats and huddled together in one big crowd. Harry lingered at the middle-back of the crowed so as to not be seen by Hagrid.

When Hagrid's boat reached the land he immediately got of and made his way toward the crowd. "Come on, follow me!"

The crowed of students immediately followed the giant man up the steep hill. He lead them across a dirt path and straight toward a door. With his big hand he opened the door and lead them through the stony halls.

When they reached the top of a set of stairs they stopped. Harry looked up to see a stern looking women in emerald green robes.

"They're all yours Professor McGonagall." Hagrid grinned. Harry remembered that name. Oh, man. A SHE STALKER.

"Thank you Hagrid." McGonagall thanked.

The Professor nodded toward the students and stared walking. The students followed the Professor across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must already be there. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber of the hall. They slowly crowed in and stood way to close together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The Professor started. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

She paused for a moment.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She paused again. Harry felt like he finally understood what Ron meant. And Draco about Slytherin.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered at Neville' ripped cloak and Ron's smudged nose.

Harry stared down at himself. Rin and him were both perfectly clean.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." With that said Professor McGonagall left the chamber.

Harry stayed quiet and listen to the other students talk. One asked how they were sorted and Ron answered saying his brother Fred said it was a test that hurt a lot, others started panicking. Harry sighed, Did they honestly thing they would let you go through pain at a school? Whats with these people?

Harry was once again interrupted by a scream. Rin's eyes snapped open and Harry turned his head toward the screamers behind him.

What he saw defied all logic he was ever taught.

About twenty ghost had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat monk was talking: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

No on answered.

"New students!" the Fat Friar yelled with a smile. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Harry his head back to the direction of the Professor. "Now for a line and follow me."

Harry nodded and stood behind a pug -faced girl in line. Slowly the students started to follow the Professor out of the chamber and into the Great hall.

When he entered the hall Harry looked around thousand of candles where floating in midair over four long tables lined with older students. At the top of the hall was yet another long table where the teachers sat.

The first years came to a stop when they reached the front of the hall.

Harry could feel himself shift uneasily. Everyone was staring at them.

In his unease Harry lifted his head to look at the school ceiling. It was black and dotted with many stars.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." He heard Hermione explain.

Harry stored the information in his mind and turned back toward Professor McGonagall. She stood a few feet in front of the staff table beside and old worn-out looking stool. On top of the stool was an old worn-out looking hat.

Then the hat ripped and started singing.

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat then me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hat sleek and tall.**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see, **_

_**So try me on and I will tell you **_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find there kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

Harry was blown away. A singing hat. A SINGING HAT!!! What was wrong with this place. Where in the world the logic. He needed the logic. Logic come back.

Harry's mind was in warp speed. How could these things happen? There has to be a way, there just has to.

Have looked around the room longer he could feel his head spinning.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry's head stopped spinning momentarily. He looked up and realized that the sorting was half-over and it was his turn.

He slowly started walking toward the Professor. While Walking through the crowd he heard whispers from other students.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter."

"He'll end up in Gryffindor for sure."

Harry fought back to growing urge to throw up.

He stepped up the three steps toward the stool, But just as he was about to sit on it a hand shot out.

"Mister Potter, Where are your school robes?" Came the stern Professors voice.

Harry turned to her and gave his most charming smile. "I don't have any."

The Professors face turned a deep shade of red. "And why not?"

"One.." Harry started. "I was kidnapped and forced to come to this school." Many of the students gasped at this, whispers spread through the hall like wildfire.

"Two.." Harry held up two fingers. "The uniform looks way to itchy and was way to tight around the crotch area."

Harry glanced over at the students that seemed to realize the same thing.

"And three." Harry held up three fingers. "I don't like them."

Harry glanced over at the headmaster, whom turned an undesirable shade of red. He seemed to be angry at Harry for pointing out the problems with the uniforms. Maybe- Oh God he was a pedophile.

Harry slowly turned his head away from the Headmaster and back to Professor McGonagall. He sat on the stool slowly and the Professor placed the hat on his head.

The hat fell over his eyes and all he could see was black.

The hall sat still. Quiet as a mouse. No one was moving. Not even the Wesley twins.

Minutes past and the Hat still showed no signs of moving. Then the hat's mouth slowly ripped open again and he screamed. "RAVENCLAW!!"

The hall went silent. Shock spread over the faces of most of the student body. How could the boy-who-lived end up in anything but Gryffindor.

Then a clapping was heard. Harry turned his head to see Draco was applauding him. He had a smirk on is face and seemed pleased.

Harry smiled and waved at Draco. The hall froze even more, if that was possible.

Another clapping sounded when Harry got of the stool. Harry looked toward his house to see a second year Chinese girl clapping. Then slowly but surly the whole hall, minus Gryffindor, started applauding Harry.

Harry shrugged and walked to his table and sat beside the Chinese girl that clapped for him.

"Hello, I'm Cho." She greeted.

"I'm Harry." He replied.

But Harry couldn't have a decent meal. For someone interrupted him.

"Hi, I'm Terry!"

"HEY I'm ANNE!""I'm FRANK!"

"MIKE!"

"YOUR FUTURE WIFE!"

The people around Harry began to multiply by the minute. He turned his head to the right but Cho was gone. He turned his head toward the Slytherin table, but Draco just gave a 'sorry I can't help you' smile.

He was left alone with only Rin, but she was a baby. He was helpless.

His eyes wondered toward the golden plates before him as the noises continued.

"I'm Percy Wesley, Gryffindor."

"I'm Lavender Brown, Gryffindor!"

They were getting to loud now. Harry didn't like loud noises at all. And he was still stressing about all the illogical things happening to him. He never felt so stressed or confused in his life.

He heard the Headmaster finish at sentence and clap his hands together. Food sprung from the plates on the table.

That was it for Harry. His brain had to much.

The room started spinning again and the colors started to blur, all the noise started to become on big boom in his ears. The colors in his eyes started to disappear.

And his world went black.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so rushed, but I only had a few hours to type it.**

**I'm going somewhere were I can't get internet for awhile and I needed to get this chapter done.**

**Well Harry fainted from the presser at Hogwarts already. AND ITS ONLY THE FIRST DAY!!!**

**Poor Kid was just to over whelmed.**

**Well see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. How are you? **

**I'm so sorry it took this long to update. I just had a lot going on so it took me awhile.**

**But here it is. The next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 6**

**A whole new world**

"_Potter."_

Harry was dreaming, he had to be.

He watched as the little girl from his vision, Rin, died. Eaten by a pack of wolfs. Then the wolf-Rin look-alike brought her back to life, only to lose her a second time about a few mouths later. Then she was revived yet again by the demonic mans mother. And finally years later, he lost her for the third and last time while giving birth to the demonic mans child.

"_Potter."_

It wasn't over yet. The strange dream that felt so real.

"_Wake up."_

The scene before Harry changed. From the beautiful birthing room, filled with women, to a dark and damp cave. The cave was filled with greenish water, and held a small patch of land at the center of the water. Two people stood on the patch of land.

"_Potter."_

Harry peered at the people before him. The smaller one had floppy ears and big eyes. He wore a pillow case and seemed worst for wear. The other one had grey eyes and short black hair that fell over his left eye. (has anyone ever played khcom or kh2? I'm thinking of a paler black haired, grey eyed Zexion.) He was pale and seemed sick to the core.

"Remember you can't tell anyone of what I've done." The taller man told the floppy eared thing.

"_Potter!"_

"B-but, Master Regulus!" The tiny floppy-eared thing begged.

"GO KREACHER!" Regulus shouted.

The thing disappeared with a 'pop.'

"_Wake up."_

Things that, in Harry's eyes, resembled zombies. Came from the lake water and slowly reached for the sickly looking Regulus. They grabbed him before slowly dragging him under the water with them.

But he had final words for Harry. "Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I'm gone."

"_WAKE UP POTTER!!!!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's eyes napped open.

Draco was standing next to the white bed he was lying on with a smirk on his face. "I knew I could wake you."

Harry stared at the people surrounding him. Draco, a pug-faced girl, a pale quiet boy, and a black boy. (No offence to anyone)

Harry blinked and looked around the large room. "Where am I?"

Draco smirked at him. "Your in the hospital wing."

Harry blinked, then it hit him. "I fainted?"

The pale boy nodded. "By the way I'm Nott."

Harry blinked at him before extending his hand. "Nice to meat you. I'm Harry Potter."

Nott held up a hand. "I know."

The pug faced girl pushed Nott to the ground and placed her face way to close to Harry. "I'm Patsy."

The black boy grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the way. "Don't worry about her, she's harmless. I'm Blaise."

Harry stared at the two. "Charmed."

Draco, probably feeling the attention was of him enough, stepped in the way. "Ok, now that we're done introducing one another why don't we discuss important things."

Draco sat at the edge of his bed and started. "What was with fainting Potter?"

Harry winched. "WAY to many people."

Nott nodded at him, probably agreeing. Draco, Blaise, and Patsy however, gave Harry a look that even Harry could tell read I-cant-believe-there-is-a-person-that-thinks-there-can-be-to-much-attention.

"You missed class." Nott changed the subject.

Harry's eyes widened in pure-unholy-horror. He missed the first day of class. The first day? His best chance to make a good impression on the teachers, it was gone. It cant be gone. The first day of school was the most important. Plus there goes his perfect attendance record.

"Plus thanks to you, there is no longer a uniform requirement at Hogwarts." Patsy cheered in Harry's ear.

Harry blinked and stared at the students in front of him. They were dressed in green and silver robes.

"How was I responsible for that?" Harry asked curiously.

Blaise smirked. "After you calmly pointed out just how bad the uniforms were all the students, even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, stopped wearing there uniforms. And the teachers had no choice."

Harry blinked. To think all that could happen just because a kid didn't like the uniform. Harry shuddered at the thought of what could happen when the found out he didn't buy dragon hide gloves.

"So tell me about the first day." Harry began a new conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three hours later**

Harry found himself walking toward the Great Hall, alone with Draco.

Draco chatted about some sport, Quddigle or something like that. (That's completely wrong X D)

Harry looked up from his hands towards Draco. And for the second time, he saw Draco's eyes.

They were Grey.

The same Grey as the man from his dream.

Regulus.

Harry felt the want to ask Draco, whether he knew who Regulus was. Maybe Draco did know. Eye color was often the trait that was strongest in the family. Draco could be related to Regulus and know everything Harry needed.

But then again Regulus could just be a figment of his imagination. Rin and Regulus were probably just dream that didn't have a purpose, didn't have a reason, didn't have a life….didn't exist.

Harry paused. He remembered what he thought back in the cottage. (Chapter 2)

'_For as long as they were remembered only then would they exist."_

Maybe they were people, who were just forgotten.

And they wanted to be remembered to.

Harry would start with Regulus.

"Draco." Harry started. His insides twisted and he felt like he was about to vomit. He hoped he wouldn't lose his second friend for this.

"Yes Potter." Draco stopped what he was ranting about and turned toward Harry.

Harry took in a big breath of air. "Do you know a Regulus Black?"

Harry stopped.

How did he know the last name?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Super short I know. But I'm being rushed here. I don't have that much time to type.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Long time no see…or read….or whatever. **

**Sorry I took so long to update. **

**Math is another word for medieval torture.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Three hours later**

Harry closed the book on pure blood history Draco had given him earlier.

It turns out that Draco did know Regulus. Regulus A. Black was Draco's mother's cousin.

Apparently Regulus had died of mysterious causes, the body was never found.

When Harry had asked for more details, Draco dug into his bag and simply gave Harry his book and told him to look it up himself.

And he did; unfortunately, the only thing he could find was Regulus was the younger of two brothers, was in the Slytherin house, had three female cousins, and was something called a seeker for Slytherin. Not much information at all.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, this was going to be hard, he could already tell.

An idea hit Harry like a brick wall. He quietly pulled himself up from the bed, careful not to wake his roommates. He tip-toed to the trunk at the end of his bed and graphed the lid, as quietly as possible he pulled open the trunk. He reached a hand inside and pulled out his bag.

Harry grinned in victory. He tip-toed back on his bed and pulled the sapphire blue comforter over his head.

Now that he was hidden he reached into his side pocket and pulled out a flashlight. He flicked the flashlight on and pointed it to his bag. He reached into the bag a pulled out his laptop.

Harry pulled the top of the laptop open and pressed the power button, still no good.

This didn't stop Harry. He pulled something else out of his bag, this time it was a small screwdriver. He flipped the laptop over and started to unscrew the screws.

**Another three hours later**

Harry held up his laptop in victory. The screen of the laptop gave off a glow from the screen.

Harry J. Potter had made a laptop work in Hogwarts, the school of no electricity and little understanding of natural human behavior.

Harry felt obligated to rub it in the old pedophiles face; but he was just way to nice for that.

Harry lied the laptop down on his lap. He moved the mouse across the screen to the internet connection, the little red X stood in front of the two little computers mockingly.

Harry frowned; he forgot that this place would not have the internet. How could he over look that fact?

He sighed and closed the laptop; he placed the laptop back into his bag and placed the bag onto the floor.

Harry pulled a hand through his hair before lying back down on his bed. His mind was racing with ideas of how to find the internet here. Maybe he could get the pedophile to install it somewhere in the castle.

Harry dismissed that idea immediately, he didn't was to be within ten feet of that old man and his kidnapping minions.

Another idea hit Harry: maybe he could use his 'magic' to create his own version of the internet. The problem was how he would do it. Did he need a crystal ball or something?

Harry stood back up in determination; it was time to give the 'Wizarding world' a taste of a more modern world.

A Wizard style modern world that is.

And all it would take is learning who Regulus Black is first.

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

Harry dressed into his Egyptian outfit and rope like sandals. He placed the silver ornament around his head (**1**), grabbed his bag and made his way out of the room; quietly so as not to wake up his still sleeping roommates.

He hopped down the spiral staircase one at a time. He walked across the blue common room and made his way out into the hallway.

Harry pulled the watch out of his bag; he had to meet Draco in ten minutes. He sped up his walking pace. He made special care not to run into that ghost, Peeves was it?

After about another five minutes he was standing before the doors of the great hall, he tugged at his bag nervously. Gathering up his courage he walked through the doorway.

The whispers of the students all stopped abruptly, all eyes landed on him. Harry took a deep breath, the nervousness returned to him with a harsh revenge. He reached a hand into his bag a patted Rin's head for comfort. He took in a deep breath and made his way to the end of the Ravenclaw table.

He sat down quietly and waited for Draco to arrive in the Great Hall. But until then Harry decided that he could read through his many get well notes from his trip to the nurses' office.

Several of the notes had come from some girl named Ginny Wesley; these notes were very, very disturbing and several of the things she wrote had hints of stalker-ish behavior. Harry made note to avoid her when she came to this school next year.

Another note had come from Ron, the boy who yelled at him on the train, and apparently Ginny's older brother. He wrote an apology for his performance on the train and wishes to be his friend. Harry probably would have agreed if the letter didn't include sever bashing of his friends in Slytherin.

Harry opened another letter from Cho. It simply told him to get well soon. Cho also wanted to know the name of his wolf cub.

Harry went through several more notes, some from his friends others from teachers. Finally there was only one more note left.

This note caught his interest. The envelop was dyed a sky blue color and a smell came from it. Written in a darker navy blue ink was the name Luna Lovegood.

Harry broke the seal and pulled out the letter. The letter was made up of regular paper rather than parchment. He stopped for a brief moment, keeping the surprise off his face. He slowly began to read.

_Hello Harry Potter,_

_As you probably understand from the front of the envelop, I am Luna Lovegood. _

_I'm not going to Hogwarts this year, but I will be next year. I heard about your fainting through the sources of the daily prophet, the wizard news paper._

Harry paused his reading. He was in the news paper? Why would the news paper want to talk about him fainting at dinner on the first day of school? Didn't they have something more important to talk about?

He sighed and continued reading.

_I am very sorry about your fainting; I had thought the Fainting Pansies had caught you when I read about it. _

Harry stopped again. Fainting Pansies?

_Fainting Pansies are pixie sized creatures that fly into your brain and mess around until you faint. But don't worry, a bit of popcorn should keep them away. _

Harry nodded, that was…interesting.

_I just wanted to make sure you were alright and if you had a history of fainting because of the Fainting Pansies. _

_So dad and I went to do research in the muggle world about your life._

Harry almost dropped the letter at that line. The idea of being stalked again raced through his mind.

_Your aunt and uncle have been really worried about you and your health. Your cousin has also been worried and said you weren't responding to his E-Mails._

Harry almost felt like he would cry. It wasn't his fault they didn't have the internet here.

_Your aunt really is lovely. She makes good tea._

_I also wanted to speak with you about something. This autistic thing you have is really fascinating._

Harry paused again. So wizards really didn't know what autism was?

_At first I thought the actions your aunt described were due to the Changing Manger. But as she went on I realized that it was not the Changing Manger, it was simply you. _

_There was no outside stranger causing this, it was just the way you were and the way your mind worked._

Harry paused yet again. This Luna, she sounded like she was trying to figure him out.

_That is right isn't it? You think in a different way right? You like to see things others refuse to acknowledge, in ways others don't see them. You like to see the world differently. You judge a man not by what he gained, but by what he gave (_**2**_). Not by his words or promises but by his actions. Am I right?_

Harry nearly dropped his letter again. Luna somewhat understood. She was trying to understand.

Something warm built up in Harry; though he did not notice it.

_I think I understand you just a little Harry. I believe in things that others don't believe in, sometimes they call me Loony, but they just don't see the things I do._

_I know what it's like, to see the things others just refuse to see. I understand views that others don't understand._

_I would like to understand you to Harry Potter._

_Your Friend,_

_Luna Lovegood._

_P.S. I don't think Frollo is that evil at all._

Harry nearly dropped the letter again. That wasn't what he expected at all. Maybe he should write Luna back.

Harry glance at his watch Draco was ten minutes late.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I like silver better then gold. There is this crow thing, but it doesn't go on top of your head, it goes around your forehead, under your head.**

**Heavens eyes: The prince of Egypt.**

**There goes another chapter. Please review. XD**


End file.
